


Behind those Eyes - Vampire Oneshot

by Yoonkook_Jackbum



Category: yoonkook - Fandom
Genre: A rush of love, Almost smut, Angst and Fluff, First Kiss, Kinks, M/M, dominate bad boy jungkook, quiet sassy yoongi, vampire, yoonkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonkook_Jackbum/pseuds/Yoonkook_Jackbum
Summary: a night where a sassy man who works cash register and a rich vampire guy fall in love.





	Behind those Eyes - Vampire Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story so i hope you enjoy!!!! gosh i love writing! yoonkook foreverrr

9:25 p.m 

 

“hi welcome in.” 

 

no response from the boy who just walked in, his eyes set on grabbing the first bottle of vodka he could find, his lips pursed in pursuit for the delicate drink. he couldn’t think straight, he was so fucking angry at this point nothing mattered but the bottle of vodka he was going to drown momentarily. 

 

“i.d please.” said yoongi, his gaze lingering on jeongguk as he pulled out his wallet, cursing under his breathe for not asking bambam (his friend) if he was working tonight, he was hoping he could get the bottle for free, saying as he’d only had a couple bucks to his name. 

 

“i actually don’t have my i.d with me. can i show you something else maybe...i just turned 21 actually and- 

 

“sorry kid.” yoongi said, cutting his sorry excuse short. “i can’t let you take that if your not 21.” 

 

jeongguk pursed his lips again, looking around the crappy store before nodding his head, grabbing the bottle and walking to return it, not before he was stopped by yoongi the cash register guy. 

 

“i’ll let you take it. you seem like you need it kid. that’ll be 14 dollars.” (a/n- they live in a small town called bakersfield in america.) 

 

“it’s fine. i actually don’t have enough for it anyways, i’ll just purchase a candy instead.” 

 

yoongi laughed at this, covering his mouth with his hand as he’d held himself up on the counter making sure he didn’t fall and embarrass himself. 

 

“what’s so funny.” questioned jeongguk his gaze peircing into yoongi’s, he didn’t find anything funny at all. 

 

“nothing it’s just.” he spoke calming himself down. “for a guy dressed in that, it’s surprising you don’t have enough for this.” 

 

jeongguk found himself smirking too, putting the bottle down on the counter, while straightening out his jacket. “yeah. well you’d be surprised how i got it.”

 

”got what?” 

 

“the gucci belt, and this jacket.” 

 

“should i ask how you got it?” yoongi furthered interested in this conversation. 

 

“i stole it.” 

 

yoongi laughed again, tilting his head back slightly while his arms shook at the funny statement the boy made. Clearly he didn’t believe this, i mean come on, he didn’t look like a theif. Yeah he wore black, and Yeah his jawline could cut steak but still, his eyes were too innocent, his hands were to clean, his aurora just didn’t fit the statement, it had to have been a lie. 

 

“stop fucking with me kid. your too funny.” 

 

“i’m actually not.” jeongguk said glaring. 

 

yoongi just stared at the kid as his smile faltered slightly. no way this kid could have done that. 

 

“your not teasing?” 

 

“why the fuck would I?” Jeongguk questioned grabbing the bottle of vodka opting for something cheaper, settling on a smaller bottle of beer, it wasn’t hard alcohol but it was something. 

 

“you just don’t seem like the type is all.” 

 

jeongguk smiled slightly at this, his bunny teeth on full display making yoongi’s heart flutter. “well don’t judge a book by its cover yoongi-ah...it would surpise you what i’ve done.” 

 

yoongi nodded, looking down at the beer in jeongguk’s hand. “You gonna get that?” 

 

“What the fucks it look like.” Jeongguk said, now bored with the conversation. “You gonna scan it or will I have too.” 

 

“Shit kid, look who’s balls just got tied up and put into his asshole, calm down...it’ll be 2 dollars and .25 cents.” 

 

Jeongguk disregarded the remark and grabbed the change in his pocket. “Keep it.” He said before walking off casually, taking a sip, leaving Yoongi to wonder about the boy. 

 

 

12.01 a.m 

 

 

Yoongi took another chip from the bag pulling at the ends to prepare himself for the crumbs waiting to be devoured, scrolling through instagram as the final hour of his shift was yet to end. His legs kicked up on the counter and not a sound to be heard from people as the night was ending for most. 

 

He didn’t hear the person walk in until they opened up the fridge in the bear aisle, making a lot of noise as they were grabbing multiple things. 

 

Yoongi took that as his que to sit up, and look at the person, but he was shocked to see it was just Jeongguk. He was dressed differently then when he came in. He wore something nicer, and his hair was styled better, like he’d just come from a performance or something. 

 

Yoongi couldn’t lie. He looked fucking gorgeous. In his gucci, and his black skinny jeans. 

 

“Hey again.” Yoongi said as Jeongguk sat the stuff on the counter grabbing his wallet, showing off the 100 dollar bills stacked upon eachother. 

 

“Fuck kid, you can pay for all my bills with the amount of money stored in your wallet.” 

 

Jeongguk glanced up at him bored, handing him a hundred dollar bill waiting to be bagged so he can leave. 

 

“You okay kid? Not in the talking mood?” 

 

“Stop calling me kid.” He said glaring at Yoongi. “I have a name.” 

 

“Then what the fuck is it. You could of said that when I started calling you kid.” 

 

“It’s...Kookie.” 

 

Yoongi smiler at the name, nodding his head in “Kookies” direction. “I like that name. It suits you Kookie.” 

 

Jeongguk nodded, bored again as he dug out his phone texting his bestfriends he’d be a little late. 

 

Yoongi caught the hint, scanning his things. “Here’s your shit. The total is 25.45.” 

 

He grabbed the hundred jeongguk gave him earlier, typing it into the register and giving jeongguk his change. 

 

“Are you always an ass? Or is tonight a bad night.” Yoongi asked annoyed and upset at Jeongguk’s attitude, surprising him as he furrowed his brows at yoongi. 

 

“Are you talking to me?” 

 

“Who else would I be talking too. Your the only ass in the store.” 

 

“What the fucks your problem?” 

 

“Your my problem actually. Just because your pretty, and you have nice shit doesn’t mean you can come in here being an ass to people!” 

 

“Fuck off.” 

 

“Actually you can because your in my store bitch.” 

 

Jeongguk gritted his teeth as he watched yoongi fold his arms in front of him, his eyes never wavering, never flintching as he stared nonchantly at Jeongguk. 

 

After a few seconds, he let his shoulder slowly untense as he watched Yoongi again, fixing his hair lightly. “Look. I’m just...not having it okay.” 

 

“That’s fine, but you don’t have to be an ass to me Kookie.” 

 

He nodded his head, looking around the store. “Look I have to go...Again i’m sorry...What time are you off?” 

 

“Now. Actually.” Yoongi said, unseating himself from the chair and grabbing his things. “Why?” 

 

“Well, my friends are having a little dinner, and fuck I really don’t wanna go, but...if you’d like you can come with me...” 

 

Yoongi smiled lightly. “Sure. Can we drop by my apartment, it’s literally right next door. I just need to change into something better...” 

 

Jeongguk nodded, following him out the door and towards his place, walking up the few flight upstairs to be greeted with a very small, but cozy studio. 

 

It smelled like cinnamon, and had a very Yoongi vibe. Jeongguk looked around, it was small but perfect in its own way. 

 

Jeongguk turned around to be greeted with Yoongi’s back as he changed into a more formal button up. Tucking it into his black jeans, and combing his black hair applying a small coat of lipgloss as he took out the small hoops he was wearing and put on more dangly , fashionable jewelry. He looked very nice, but Jeongguk wouldn’t admit it..even if he really wanted too. 

 

Fuck it. 

 

“You look good.” 

 

Yoongi turned to look at him smirking as he looked down at his attire. Black button up satin shirt, tucked into black jeans, with his favorite doc martins on. Yoongi had to agree with Jeongguk, if only Jeongguk didn’t look like a god himself dressed in his own black sweatshirt rolled up at the sleeves with black pants, black boots and a gold gucci belt on, with a few gold pieces of jewelry on as well. 

 

“You look like a god. Fuck off.” Yoongi said laughing, and walking closer to Jeongguk. “You ready. I’m excited.” 

 

Jeongguk found himself grinning at Yoongi’s words. “Yeah let’s go.” 

 

1:00 a.m 

 

“Why is the party so fucking late anyways?”

 

”Because everyone’s always busy during the day, so it’s more fitting to have it at night.”

 

“It’s fucking 1 in the goddamn morning Kookie.”

 

“Do you wanna go home?” 

 

“No-

 

“Then i suggest you shut the fuck up and let me drive.”

 

Yoongi shut up after that playing with his hair as jeongguk drove further out of the small town turning into a lot in the woods, parking in the darkened area. 

 

“What the hell. Where are we?” 

 

“I can’t drive my car further, it’s a 7 minute walk. It’ll be fine.” 

 

“But Kookie..I-I’m afraid of the dark.” 

 

Jeongguk watched Yoongi look down again at his legs playing aimlessly with his sleeves before meeting Jeongguks eyes. 

 

“It’ll be alright Yoongi, i’ll be right there.” 

 

They stepped out the car walking side by side down the pathway, a couple of bags in both their hands as they’d somehow gravitated closer to one another. 

 

“I should worn you. My friends are...different.” 

 

“What? How different.” 

 

“Their just different Yoongi. It’ll be fine, just don’t ask questions you don’t wanna know the answer too, and don’t snoop around.” 

 

Yoongi nodded following Jeongguk more, asking a couple questions before they arrived to a beautiful cabin in the woods. Smoke coming out of the chimney as the smell of something fresh, and tender came into the senses of both Jeongguk, and Yoongi’s smell. 

 

“Wow, someone can cook.” 

 

Before they could even reach the door, a broad shouldered man already came out smiling at Jeongguk hugging him tightly. 

 

“Hi! And oh who’s this?” 

 

Jeongguk turned back to Yoongi grabbing his arm to pull him forward. “A new friend of mine.” 

 

Yoongi looked up at Jeongguk before turning to the broad shouldered man offering a hand. “Hi, I’m Min Yoongi.” 

 

The man man hugged him tightly, before grabbing the bags from his hand. “I’m Jin, Seokjin, Kim Seokjin, nice to meet you Yoongi. Come inside it’s chilly out here.” 

 

They both followed him inside welcomed by 7 other people, who kindly introduced themselves making Yoongi feel almost at home. 

 

“So, what you into Yoongi Hyung?” Namjoon spoke drinking a glass of wine, as he’d watch Yoongi go on and on about his classes. Now wanting to direct the attention to something else, seeing as the shorter man could speak a lot about his studied classes. 

 

“I’m into music, and food. That’s about it, what about you Namjoon-ah.”

 

He told him a couple things not being to specific before Jimin, and his boyfriend Taehyung came over to pester the shorter man about how he’d met Jeongguk. 

 

Then like that dinner was ready. 

 

“EAT MY SHIT ASSFACE!” Yelled Jackson as he’d started arguing with Seokjin about something earlier pertaining to relationships. 

 

“Fuck off! You said it first!” croaked Namjoon as he sipped at his wine. Giggling stupidly at his boyfriends manners. Everyone seemed to be heated at Jb’s statement on the topic of love before Jin interjected making Jackson want to throw the goddamn table at him. 

 

Yoongi was nonetheless enjoying himself, the way they’d include him in the conversation, or how every now and then Jeongguks leg would brush up against his, but only momentarily. 

 

“Jimin! Please tell me do you agree!” 

 

Jimin kept giggling as he’d stated his answer which made everyone else more angry as they’d all began arguing again, this time Yoongi had a few words too say, laughing along with everyone else throughout the whole night it felt like. 

 

3:02 a.m 

 

“How are you doing?” Asked Jeongguk as he stood beside Yoongi on the patio, overlooking the lake which shined brightly because of the moon. 

 

“I love your friends. Their amazing.” 

 

Jeongguk smiled at that, tucking his hands into his pockets. “Yeah they can be something else.” 

 

“How long have you known them?” 

 

“...A very long time.” 

 

Yoongi nodded, looking around before meeting Jeongguks gaze which was already on him, watching everything he did, trying to catch something...anything. But Yoongi did nothing he just smiled at him, and scooted closer. 

 

“Thank you Kookie.” 

 

“It’s Jeongguk. Jeon Jeongguk. Min Yoongi-ah.” 

 

Yoongi smiled, testing the name on his lips before he and Gguk were beckoned inside for Jins delicious cake. 

 

“This is blood cake. My favorite.” 

 

Yoongi stood frozen, his eyes lingering on the cake before laughing, laughing as hard as he could, surprising everyone. 

 

Jeongguk stood frozen too, but he wasn’t smiling. This wasn’t suppose to happen. 

 

“Blood cake? What the fuck is blood cake?” 

 

“Exactly as it sounds hyung.” Laughed Bambam, as he dipped his finger into his slice, licking at the thick red coat on the tip of his index finger. “It’s blood from animal? Or are you not Vegan like we are?” 

 

Yoongi glanced around at everyone, his eyes widening slightly, confusion, and terror setting in all to suddenly. “What the fuck do you mean?” 

 

“Didn’t Jeongguk tell you.” Taehyung said swallowing. “We’re all Vampires.” 

 

And like that everything changed, Yoongi couldn’t breathe. His heart rate was beating uncontrollably as he’d tightened his already balled fist, everyone began to sense this as they’d begun panicking too. 

 

“I thought he told you...” Hobi muttered. “We’re not what you think.” 

 

“Then what the fuck are you then? Don’t test me bitches, or i-i’ll i-i’ll fucking uhh...fuck.” He said his hands trembling as he grabbed the nearest weapon. A umbrella. 

 

“Hyung.” Jeongguk said coming into line of sight. “We’re not regular vampires. We don’t drink human blood, and are eyes don’t change red. We’re not the bad guys here....If we continued this friendship you had too know sooner then later.” 

 

Yoongi cursed under his breathe. “So you won’t hurt me.” He said his voice breaking as it trembled too. His hands slowly bringing down the umbrella. 

 

“Of course we won’t..we welcome you.” Said Jin, calmly. 

 

Yoongi couldnt help but release the weapon. He so badly wanted to get the fuck out of there but he really liked Jeongguk, and trusted everyone else there...

 

”I want all my questions answered.” 

 

“Deal.” 

 

4:15 a.m 

 

The night was coming to a slow end as everyone began filing out of the cabin. Giving Yoongi their final apologies and hoping to see him again. 

 

Even though they cleared mostly everything up, he still felt a pang of distress. This was new territory for him..which would take him a while to understand. 

 

“I’m ready to go home Kookie.” 

 

Jeongguk nodded saying farewell too Namjoon, and Jin turning in his heel to walk alongside Yoongi. 

 

Yoongi kept his his distance but because of how freezing it was he found himself gravitating towards Jeongguks heat. 

 

“...Why me Kookie?” 

 

Jeongguk looked at Yoongi for a while before grabbing his hand and taking him towards a cliff overlooking the sleeping town, leading him towards a rock to sit down at. 

 

He waited a second to speak before turning a little to look a Yoongi, who had already been staring at him. 

 

“It’s been 14 years since i’d met someone like you Yoongi Hyung, and I don’t believe in love at first sight..but something about you made me want to trust you with this secret....hopefully that was a good decision.” 

Yoongi looked at Jeongguk for the first time. Really taking in his features. He was beautiful. He was completely mesmorizing. And he would be lying if he too didn’t feel a connection upon seeing Jeongguk walk into the store at 9 o clock asking for vodka but not having the right amount of cash. Something told him he’d see the boy more often..something told me he’d experience things he’d never experienced before when meeting the boy. And he was right. 

“You can trust me Gguk-ah...you can trust me..just please...d-don’t betray my trust because I don’t trust often especially vampires...but I trust you and your friends so don’t betray that.” 

Jeongguk nodded turning out too glance at the city before returning his gaze too Yoongi. “I won’t.” 

 

4:59 a.m 

 

They had gravitated closer to eachother somehow, nothing but silence engulfing them as Yoongi’s breathe was the only one that could be heard. Jeongguk not needing to breathe since his heart didn’t work the same. But now and then he’d take a few long breathes just to ease Yoongi’s wondering mind. 

Their hands somehow found a way towards eachother as they’d linked their hands, holding tightly as they’d still looked out towards the city, but after a while Jeongguk found himself grabbing Yoongi’s chin to bring him closer as he’d placed his lips onto of Yoongi’s. 

Life felt like it been brought back into him as he slowly moved his lips with Yoongi’s, fully turning himself so he could have more control over the kiss, guiding Yoongi’s hands to his hair to pull slightly, bringing a quiet moan from Jeongguks lips, as he dragged them across Yoongi’s face bringing his lips back to Yoongi’s, and this time licking his bottom lip, to which he was granted access. Entangling their tongues together, tilting his head more so he could have more room to lick inside Yoongi. 

Soon after they were laying on the ground, Yoongi on top off Jeongguk as they continued kissing softly, but deeply sucking at each others bottom lips, and licking inside each others mouths, all while Yoongi’s hand found itself resting again Jeongguks member. He let out a quiet moan but stopped Yoongi before anything could get to heated. Kissing Yoongi once more, and licking his lip. Smiling lightly when Yoongi tried chasing him for more. 

“No baby...i want it to be perfect. I want to wait till we really know eachother before I take you.” 

Yoongi smiled resting his head against Jeongguks chest, finding himself loving the feel of Jeongguk even if he had no heartbeat. 

“I’ll wait. For you.” 

~ ~ ~


End file.
